poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Mask
Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Mask is an upcoming Ed, Edd n Eddy/Cartoon Network crossover to be made by Stuingtion. Plot Shortly after the second round with the Rowdyruff Boys, the Eds then decide to go to another neighboring town, Nowhere. Although Eddy is not so sure, due to it being not so populated, agrees. Considering the fact that he'd rather do something instead of being bored with nothing to due in the Cul-de-Sac since he can't come up with a scam. It's just a normal day for Courage, who sleeps near the hen house, where Muriel is collecting eggs. Then a masked woman comes and proceeds to whack the dog with a washbasin. Just as the Eds come walking up as Double-D races over demanding the masked women to leave Courage alone, and states what she is doing is a crime of animal abuse. As Ed then tells her that they'll call their superhero friends to arrest her. Which the women only asks confused, if Ed is an imbecile. When Muriel comes out from the hen house, she thinks that the woman and the Eds are Courage's friend, who are playing with him. But when Double-D tries to explain to Murial about the women attacking Courage for no reason, she invites them to dinner. During the dinner, the masked woman reveals herself to be "Kitty," and tells Muriel, Eustace, and Courage about her best friend Bunny, who fell in love with a gangster dog and that "all dogs are evil." Which Double-D states that it's not true, as there is a difference between Gangster Dogs and normal dogs. After dinner, Kitty attacks Courage again, when he is watching TV alone. Muriel sees it, but she believes that they are playing again. While Eddy, finally losing his temper, yells in extreme fury at Kitty to stop mercilessly beating up Courage for no reason. As Courage has done nothing to her, and they only just met that day. Muriel makes a bed for the guest in the garret. At night, Courage and the Eds (wanting answers) spy on Kitty, and sees how she plays with a toy mouse, which is a reminder of Bunny (Courage and the Eds do not know this). Courage and Ed are convinced that the Mask is evil, and Courage tries to tell it to Muriel and Eustace, but they don't believe him. So, in an attempt to protect them both, Courage locks his owners and Kitty in their rooms, and steals the toy mouse, supposedly as evidence for the police. Then, he drives to the Diner and learns from Charlie the Mouse that Mad Dog has Bunny in his apartment. In the meantime, Muriel, Eustace, and Kitty try to get out of their rooms. Kitty succeeds, and goes to look for the stolen toy mouse, assuming that Courage and the Eds stole it. Courage and the Eds soon find Bunny, and save her from Mad Dog, who gets involved in a high-speed chase. Mad Dog's car winds up driving on the railroad tracks and is eventually smashed by a powerful locomotive hauling an Amtrak passenger train. As Courage, the Eds, and Bunny escape, they see Kitty on the train, who pulls Bunny up with her. As the train speeds off, the two happy friends thank Courage, and admit that not all dogs are evil. In the morning, Courage returns home (with the Eds tagging along, as they are now good friends), and Muriel tells him that Eustace now uses the mask (which Kitty left behind at the house in her pursuit) during dangerous work. As later that night the Eds decide to go home, but they tell Courage they'll keep in touch. Trivia *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' and Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Mask were both made by Cartoon Network. Category:Stuingtion Category:Cartoon Network crossovers Category:Mystery films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series